The King and The Princess
by Won't-Make-Me-Forget
Summary: Jadis has a daughter, but she's on Aslan's side. When she helps rescue Edmund, she meets the other Pevensies. Can she protect herself or will she protect a certain blonde? PeterxOC
1. Saving The Future King

A small but fierce looking girl walked through the icy castle. Her white-blonde hair was up in a rigid bun that looked almost painful, a small golden tiara was nearly hidden in her hair, and her light blue dress nearly blended in with her surroundings, but her black cloak stood out as she walked through the castle. Grey eyes were framed by black lashes as they looked ahead at the doors that led into her mother's throne room. The girl was Princess Isabelle of Narnia.

Paying no mind to the wolves that stood outside the doors, she threw them open and saw her mother on her throne and a small boy. He was standing before her and she looked like she just got done yelling at him. The boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes that reminded Isabelle of the chocolate her father would give her on her birthday, before he died many years ago.

"How dare you show your face here again?!" Jadis yelled at her 14 year old daughter. As far as the 'Queen of Narnia' was concerned, her daughter was a complete disgrace to her and her family, even though Isabelle was her only family seeing as she killed her mother years ago, legend said she did it with a smile on her face.

"I decided that, you were the winning side and not Aslan's." She said, with a smirk on her face. Of course, Jadis' face turned up into a smile. She didn't know that her child was lying to her and of course, the little boy didn't either. "I have returned to my dear mother." Isabelle continued to lie as her and Aslan planned, to get the small boy, Edmund, back.

"Well, then you won't mind taking Edmund to the dungeons." Jadis told her. She shook her head, walked over to him, and grabbed his arm. "If you want to get out of here alive, you better come with me." Isabelle hissed into his ear. "And, Jadis won't be the one to kill you, it'll be me." Edmund gulped and followed the girl who had threatened to take his life.

"You look like hell." Isabelle told the future king, well he didn't know that, who looked down. "Don't worry, she doesn't care who she hurts to get what she wants." She informed him. "She about killed me to get Aslan to give up."

"Why didn't she kill you?" He asked as they got to the dungeons, but she didn't lock him in as he expected but let him sit beside the bars. She looked around and pulled her cloak tighter around her small body. A few strands of her hair escaped from her bun and was hanging around her face. A smile came across her face.

"I escaped." She said simply. "And I'm here to help you escape." His face looked sour and so she said something but he even got the change to say the first word he wanted to. "You honestly want to stay here?" He shook his head. "Alright," She looked at his face. "Your lip looks busted but it'll be fine once we get back to camp."

"Umm," Edmund started to say to the princess. "When are we going back to your camp?" He finally asked. Hooves, talking, and yelling were heard. Isabelle's face turned up into a smirk and she said, "Now." She turned to the half-man half-horse that just appeared with more centaurs and other animals behind him.

"Oreius, I thought you'd never get here."

"We're here now." He said briskly. "You and the boy ready?" She nodded, went to Edmund, grabbed his arm, and pulled him up. Then, he noticed the sword that was hidden between her dark cloak and her dress. She pulled her hood up and helped Edmund onto Oreius.

"Good horsy." She joked to the centaur. He snorted as she climbed on behind Edmund. "Alright, we can go now." She said smirking at Oreius. He shook his head. Isabelle loved to tease him and Aslan, who found it comforting and funny even when it was about him.

And then they were off, Oreius in the lead and the others following closely behind. Isabelle suddenly felt a weight against her. Edmund had fallen asleep. She was glad that she chosen to ride in the back, he would have fallen off if he had gone to sleep behind her. For the rest of the ride, Edmund slept while Isabelle made small talk with Oreius that contained teasing, joking, and seriousness.

They finally got back to Aslan's camp where red and gold banners greeted them. Isabelle gently shook Edmund, who groaned and yawned, which made Isabelle chuckle. As she climbed off Oreius, she flicked the boy in the ear, which made him wake up. She helped him off, just like she helped him on, and Oreius went to go greet Aslan.

"Welcome to Aslan's Camp, your highness." Isabelle said bowing to Edmund, which surprised him. "Questions later, let's go find the kitty." She said smiling. As they went to Aslan's tent, Isabelle told him all about Narnia, Aslan, and more about the prophecy.

"Edmund son of Adam, Princess Isabelle." Aslan said as they entered his tent. Edmund nodded and Isabelle rolled her eyes. She walked over to the great lion and hugged him around his neck. He purred and smiled, showing his teeth like always.

"Let's go outside, there is fresh air." Aslan mentioned. So the trio, not including Oreius since he had to go to the armory, walked outside as the sun started to rise. Aslan talked to them about the past, the future battle, and everything they missed. So, they didn't notice three other people step out of their tents and watch them.

"Edmund!" They all turned to see the three people. The littlest girl was the one who had spoken. Aslan had told Isabelle that it was Lucy. The other two must be Peter and Susan. Even though she had been at the camp when they arrived, she hadn't been able to meet them since she was preparing to make sure Edmund wasn't dead yet.

Aslan, Isabelle, and Edmund walked down from where they were, to Peter, Susan, and Lucy. "What is done is done." Aslan said to the three kids that had been at the camp for the longest time. "There is no need to talk about the past."

The five humans bowed their heads as Aslan walked to his tent, glancing back at them. Isabelle waved and turned to the other four humans, one who knew who she was, and the three who didn't.

"Well," She started to say. "I don't know about you but, I am tired. So, see you whenever I wake up." Isabelle said. She waved and walked to her tent that was close to Aslan's. Everything in there was green and blue, seeing as red and gold was everywhere else in the entire camp. She laid on her cot and started to fall asleep, since she didn't have any sleep since about two weeks ago.

----------------------------THKATP------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the Pevensies were sitting at a table eating. Susan and Lucy were teasing their brother, Edmund, about Narnia not running out of toast any time soon, which still didn't make him stop. Peter was in a daze thinking about the girl that was with Aslan and Edmund when he first discovered his brother was back. She was pale, almost like snow, but her smile brought warmth to her face. The cloak she wore was almost too big for her, but he could see the dress that it was hiding. It fit her curves, like it was made for her and it probably was. Her hair was paler than his own, pale as snow, but had a blonde tint to it.

"Who was the girl Edmund?" Susan asked, bringing Peter out of his thoughts. He had been wondering that himself too.

"Princess Isabelle. She was the one who found me in the castle." Edmund said. "I think she saved me from having my face more bruised but I'm not sure." He continued in his British accent.

"She is very beautiful." Lucy commented and before he thought about it or could even stop himself, Peter said, "Yes she is." After he said that, he looked down and blushed.

"I wouldn't try Pete; I don't think you could handle her teasing." Edmund said. Soon, what Peter said was forgotten and they talked about what happened in the camp, on the way to camp, and what they've been learning there.

----------------------------THKATP------------------------------------------------------

Alright, thank you to whoever read the chapter long enough to get down to my author's note. So, I don't own anyone **BUT** Isabelle, everyone else belongs to C.S Lewis. I named the story, The King And The Princess, because Isabelle is the princess and Peter is the king. I couldn't think of any other title so, it's what I named it. Please review if you want to read chapter 2! (And no I won't write it till I get at least one review)


	2. Princess?

Ages:

Peter: 15

Isabelle: 14

Susan: 13

Edmund: 11

Lucy: 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone but Isabelle. C.S Lewis owns the Pevensies, Aslan, Jadis, and everyone else other than Isabelle. So read on remembering this disclaimer!

------------------------------------------------ TKATP -------------------------------------------------

Isabelle woke and sat up, yawning. Her hair fell into her eyes, since she took it out of the painful bun and laid her crown on her trunk that held all of her dresses. The sun was bright outside, like it just risen. Getting out of bed, she shivered at the coldness of the air. She walked over to her trunk and placed her crown on the bed that she had just gotten out of. Quickly, she picked a dark red dress that fell to the floor and was shoulder-less. Once she placed it on her body, she let her hair flow down in curls. She placed black slippers on her feet and walked outside of her tent.

She found the blonde Pevensie, Peter, down in the practice field by himself. Walking down toward him, she was very quiet, hoping to scare him. His back was facing her as she walked forward. The wind around them blew quietly so her hair was flying up a bit. Tapping his shoulder, he turned around in a fright making the young princess smile and laugh silently.

"I'm sorry." Isabelle said to him. "I'm Isabelle." She told him, not knowing that he already knew her name.

"Peter. Ed told us your name last night while you were resting." Peter said. "Thank you for saving my brother."

"It's alright. I just want Jadis to be defeated. And that wouldn't have happened if he died, now would it?" Isabelle asked him.

"Probably not." Peter said. "So, you're not a dryad or nymph are you? I thought my family and I were the only humans in Narnia."

"I am human. And yes other than me and your family, we're the only humans in Narnia. There are humans in Archenland and Calormen." When she saw Peter's confused expression, she told him what those two names were. "Archenland and Calormen are countries near Narnia."

"Pete!" The two looked to see Edmund walking over to him with two horses and Oreius. "Can you help Oreius to train me to use a sword?"

"Sure," He then turned to Isabelle. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Of course. Play nice Oreius." She teased the centaur that just rolled his eyes. "I'll just leave now." This caused him to shake his head. Isabelle waved, "Bye." Then started to walk to the archery field.

"Oi!" Edmund said when he saw his older brother staring at Isabelle. "You said that you'd help me not stare at the princess."

"I know Ed- Wait? She's a princess?" Peter asked confused. _I never knew she was a princess. _Peter thought. _She didn't have a crown in her hair…didn't she have one in her hair yesterday? Oh, I can't remember. _

"Yea, I figured she told you." Ed told him. "Come on; teach me so I can beat you." He said with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------ TKATP -------------------------------------------------

Isabelle walked to the archery field and found Susan and Lucy, the young girl was just watching her older sister shoot targets.

"Isabelle." Lucy said. "Do you know how to shoot a bow?!" She asked the princess. Isabelle smiled. It was hard not to around her. She was bright and happy.

"Yes, I learned but I'm not very good." She informed the little girl.

"Wanna try?" Susan asked, offering her bow and arrows to Isabelle who shook her head.

"I can shoot a bow but it would end up hitting something or someone other than the desired target. I fight with swords." That was half-true. But, she didn't need the Pevensies against her just because who her mother was, Edmund wasn't but maybe that was because she saved him…

------------------------------------------------ TKATP -------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Thanks for the three people who reviewed the 1st chapter. I was writing this and I didn't want to rush things through so this chapter is a little short while the other one was over 1,000 words this one is 648, (not including the author's note.) I have a word counter on my Microsoft Word. But, anyway please review!


End file.
